Hellébore
by Opalyne
Summary: Comme l'Hellébore fleur douce et fragile au premier regard, derrière Hermione Granger dernière héritière de sa lignée menacée d'être unie à un homme contre son gré se trouve un être fort et courageux. Univers Aalternatif Angleterre XIXe siècle.


**Coucou tout le monde !  
Alors me revoilà après pas mal d'absence mais les exams c'est pour la semaine prochaine, alors je dois être à fond dans le boulot si je veux les réussir ! Enfin j'ai quand même réussi à taper ce début de fiction qui me troutoait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps, je chage de style avec celle-ci ****mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Sinon la suite d'une histoire de vêtement est en préparation donc patience pour ceux qui l'attendent ! Sinon j'espère que vous passez de bonne fêtes et Joyeux Noël à tous !  
Bonne Lecture !**

**Résumé** : Comme l'Hellébore fleur douce et fragile au premier regard, derrière Hermione Granger dernière héritière de sa lignée se trouve un être fort et courageux. Menacée d'être unie à la lignée d'une puissante famille aristocratique contre son gré, elle fera tout pour prendre les rennes de sont destin. Univers Alternatif situé dans l'Angleterre du XIXe siècle.

****

**Hellébore**

Prologue

La jeune femme resserra un peu plus sa cape de velours contre son corps sentant le vent froid et sec d'hiver fouetter ses joues et tenter se s'infiltrer sous l'épaisse couche de vêtements qui protégeaient son corps. Son regard –par endroits caché par un chapeau sombre- se perdait dans le paysage qui se trouvait devant elle. Une grande partie de l'aristocratie anglaise s'était rassemblée et habillée en conséquence pour l'occasion. Plus la jeune fille voyait les cercueils de ses parents disparaître dans les profondeurs de la terre, plus ses peurs revenaient la frapper avec violence. Elle se trouvait désormais orpheline, dans une société où une jeune fille de dix-sept ans ne peut survivre seule. Elle savait qu'ils viendraient tôt ou tard la chercher, elle et l'argent que ses parents lui avaient légués à leur mort.

L'enterrement se termina sur les paroles d'espoir et de réconfort du prêtre convoqué pour l'évènement et la foule commença à se disperser. Elle allait rejoindre ses serviteurs quand son regard croisa celui fait d'argent de l'homme qu'elle méprisait le plus. Elle tenta vainement de réprimer un frisson d'effroi en songeant à ce qu'il réclamait d'elle et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Une fois à l'abri du froid et des regards elle se permit de se laisser aller à sa peine et ses angoisses. Un étau invisible semblait compresser ses poumons l'empêchant de respirer tandis qu'une boule d'angoisse bloquait sa respiration dans sa gorge. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes roulant sur ses joues tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était désormais contrainte d'entrer dans le monde froid et impitoyable des adultes et de quitter celui chaleureux et gai de l'innocence. La fatigue l'emporta tandis que les chevaux qui tiraient sa voiture la ramenaient à Blakemeester.

°§°

Elle su qu'elle était arrivée à destination quand le son d'une cloche et d'élèves agités parvient à ses oreilles. Elle récupéra son chapeau et son petit sac et attendit qu'un des domestiques ouvre la porte de la voiture pour en sortir. Elle fut très vite conduite à l'entrée du château où l'attendait la directrice de la maison d'éducation pour jeunes filles dans laquelle elle résidait depuis l'âge de onze ans. Une école dans laquelle la plupart des jeunes filles appartenant à l'aristocratie anglaise étaient envoyées pour y être formées à devenir de parfaites mères et épouses. Malgré l'environnement strict et fermé du pensionnat elle était parvenue à former de solides amitiés avec des jeunes filles de son âge suivant les mêmes cours qu'elle. La plupart de ces jeunes filles étaient contraintes par leurs parents tout comme elle de devenir les jeunes filles les plus dociles et les plus aimables possibles dans l'objectif de pouvoir trouver un bon partit à la sortie de leur maison d'éducation pour maintenir la lignée familiale.

En chemin vers le bureau de la directrice dans l'aile gauche, elle croisa le regard de l'une des ses plus proches amies, Ginerva Weasley, plus connue sous le diminutif de Ginny qui se rendait à l'un de ses nombreux cours. Elle lui adressa un discret signe de la main pour ne pas se faire repérer par Madame McGonagall. Elle suivit sa directrice dans le dédale des couloirs de Blakemeester et elles parvinrent enfin au bureau de cette dernière.

Elle pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce plutôt chaleureuse et chargée de tableaux excessivement chers et prit ensuite place dans l'un des fauteuils placé en face du bureau de McGonagall attendant la sentence que sa directrice allait annoncer.

-Avant tout Miss Granger je tiens à vous présenter mes condoléances pour la perte de vos parents, mais je dois aussi vous faire prendre connaissance de la situation délicate dans laquelle vous vous trouvez actuellement. Vous savez tout comme moi qu'une femme ne peut pas vivre de ses ressources seule, et puisque je j'ai appris que vous n'aviez aucun parent proche pour s'occuper de vous je vais devoir trouver un bienfaiteur pour vous entretenir, Déclara McGonagall d'un ton ferme et résigné. Aussi, dans les jours qui vont suivre je vais demander la permission d'organiser un bal à Blakemeester auquel les plus grandes familles anglaises se rendront, l'une d'elle pourra ensuite décider de vous prendre sous son aile et de vous permettre d'entrer en société, Termina-t-elle devant l'air impassible d'Hermione.

Sans plus d'explications Hermione fut ensuite congédiée et reconduite dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec quelques unes de ses amies situés dans l'aile droite. Elle n'avait de tout manière pas besoin de davantage d'explications sur sa situation, elle savait parfaitement qui allait réclamer sa charge et pour quelles raisons. Elle savait également qu'elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire sur la situation puisqu'elle était quoiqu'il en soit dépendante d'un homme étant une femme dans cette société inégale et divisée.

En arrivant dans sa chambre elle découvrit au pied de son lit de nombreuses malles contenant les affaires qu'elle avait tenu à rapporter du domaine familial avant la mise en terre de ses défunts parents. La plupart de ses toilettes avaient été rangées dans son armoire personnelle par les domestiques du château, elle ouvrit donc les malles restantes frappées du seau des Granger pour récupérer livres et photos seuls souvenirs de la période de sa vie qui était en train de s'achever. Elle trouva glissé sous une sangle de cuir d'un de ses bagages un infime morceau de papier plié en vitesse, à la vue des nombreuses marques sur ce dernier. Elle l'ouvrit prestement, presque certaine de l'identité de l'expéditeur.

_Hermione,_

_Retrouve nous dès que tu le pourras, là ou tu sais. Nous avons d'importantes choses à te dire. _

_Désolés pour tes parents. _

Hermione laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'écriture brouillonne de son ami et se releva prestement pour cacher le mot griffonné à hâte sous son matelas et ressortit tout aussi vite de sa chambre pour se rendre rapidement aux cuisines, là où ses amis l'attendaient sans doute. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps avant que les cours de la matinée ne se terminent et que ses compagnes de chambre ne se rendent compte de son absence. Elle su qu'elle approchait des cuisines lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur de clafoutis vint chatouiller ses narines, elle accéléra le pas et se retrouva bien vite devant un tableau à l'effigie d'une jeune femme brune au port altier et au regard hautain, elle frappa quelques coups contre le cadre de la peinture et dans les secondes qui suivirent, l'immense portrait pivota pour laisser place à deux visages souriants.

-Hermione! S'exclama bruyamment un jeune homme d'environ le même âge aux cheveux en bataille de couleur ébène et au regard aussi rare et captivant que des émeraudes.

A peine entrée dans la petite pièce adjacente aux cuisines, Hermione se retrouva bien vite entourée de deux bras chauds et rassurants, et le regard encombrée par une épaisse chevelure blonde, un parfum de vanille embaumant son odorat.

-Enchantée de te voir également Luna, parvient-elle à souffler tandis que la jeune fille desserrait son étreinte.

Cette dernière posa son regard bleu pâle et bienveillant sur Hermione avant de se tourner vers la table située derrière elle et de saisir un paquet relativement grand orné d'un ruban rouge et bombé.

-Il est venu, annonça-t-elle en tendant le paquet à Hermione dont les traits venaient de passer de la joie à l'inquiétude.

-Toujours aussi arrogant celui-là! Commenta Harry le regard flamboyant.

Hermione ne fut pas surprise, elle n'en attendait pas moins du Lord le plus riche d'Angleterre face à deux domestiques ne valant même pas le prix d'un seul de ses boutons de manchette. Elle captura une grande bouffée d'air dans ses poumons, avant de laisser ses doigts courir sur les bords du paquet et d'ouvrir ce dernier.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent le corsage ouvragé, d'une somptueuse robe de bal d'un vert profond, et son cœur faillit manquer un battement lorsqu'elle lu la note déposée sur la toilette.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Tu portera cette robe lors du prochain bal organisé à Blakemeester lors duquel tu deviendra mienne. _

_Chaleureusement, _

_Lord Malefoy._

°§°

**Alors ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me livrer vos impressions sur ce prologue je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre ! J'espère que le début vous plaît et si ça vaut la peine de continuer... **

**Bisous à tous à la prochaine ! **


End file.
